Teren'kar
'''Teren'kar '''was a M'arrillian Fluidmorpher more than 2000 solons ago Appearance Teren'kar, as a Fluidmorpher, bore a serpentine body with many undulating tendrils of some nature making up his forelimbs with tentacles emerging from his hips. Furthermore, he is described as having a circular mouth surrounded by twelve eyes in a diamond pattern, likening him to a lamprey-like Creature. Background Information As second in Power only to the Oligarch, Pheren'tal , Teren'kar was tasked with mentoring and training the likes of all Fluidmorphers. This changed however after his student, M'ahadil returned to the City of M'arr with the Khilaian Sphere after having felt its Power surge throughout Perim from within Mipedian territory. After a month of helping M'ahadil to develop the Power he'd retained from the Khilaian Sphere, Teren'kar challenged M'ahadil after he'd defeated Rayan'tar in battle, with the more experienced Fluidmorpher finally struggling against his pupil. Seeking the Power of the Khilaian Sphere for herself, Pheren'tal watched this exchange, witnessing Teren'kar's ultimately humilating defeat by M'ahadil's hand. For this, Teren'kar appeared to fall out of favor with the Oligarch, as despite both Teren'kar and M'ahadil having been exposed to the Power of the Khilaian Sphere, Teren'kar had not retained the level of Power which his pupil had. In handling the Khilaian Sphere for herself, Pheren'tal called a meeting of the Psikoom, to which both Teren'kar and M'ahadil attended, where she announced that the time had come for the M'arrillians to make their assault on the dryland Tribes now that they had the Khilaian Sphere. When X'arlon and N'elyar voice their concerns about the Muges among the dryland Tribes, Pheren'tal invites Herat'lat to the meeting, where she explains that the Muges draw their power from the Vortices of the Elements housed within Kaizeph, City of Elements, and thus Kaizeph would be the M'arrillians' first target. After M'ahadil, N'elyar, and Herat'lat returned from Kaizeph with Varakarr, pupil of the High Muge of the Desert, Khilai, the M'arrillians tapped into his mind and discover that the Danian Queen was capable of asserting absolute control over her subjects through their Hivemind. As such, Pheren'tal sent Teren'kar, alongside M'ahadil and Varakarr, to besiege the Danians in their nest, where he brainwashed Queen Ibicara with relative ease, which allowed him to brainwash the entirety of the Danian Tribe by extension, then leading the Danians toward Mipedian territory in order to confront King Kehn-Sep and his army. Personality and Behaviour Teren'kar, while being a psionic force to be reckoned with, was more soft spoken than many of his peers, often times speaking in hushed tones. This is likely a method of masking his apparent insecurities, as he displayed some jealousy toward M'ahadil when Pheren'tal began paying more attention to him than to Teren'kar himself. Trivia *Teren'kar's role as a mentor and trainer of Fluidmorphers bears similarity to Ritzu'dag's own role among the Psikoom. *Despite her involvement in the initiation of the first M'arrillian Invasion, Teren'kar was nowhere to be found in wake of its followup, making it unclear if he'd survived into present day as Aa'une and Milla'iin both had. See Also Category:M'arrillians Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Past Creature